Rebecca's Story
by beccababydoll13
Summary: Rebecca Daniels,20,works as a intern on the 53rd floor of the twin towers. On September 11th her whole life changed.


My name is Rebecca. I was working as an intern on the 53rd. I was in college for my Business degree. I was on the 6th floor in the north tower when the first plane hit the twin towers.

That day I remember just getting of the elevator to the 53rd floor, When Tracy, another intern, asked me to take these papers down for her. She said that she had a meeting in two minutes. I said I could. I told her that my meetings weren't till tomorrow. I just had dropped the papers off when we all felt a shake. A man told us all to get out thru the stair way. I remember hitting the 2nd floor when I noticed the firemen and women going up the stairs. That's when I probable realized the seriousness of it.

I remember just coming out of the tower when the second plane hit. I looked up Just in time to see the plane hit. I stopped. As we got caught in a sea of papers and fire falling from the sky. I realized that this was planned. America was under attack. I remember hearing screams. At that moment my body caught up with my brain. I felt pain; all I felt was the pain.

Once I was in an ambulance I saw something fall. It took my brain a while to realize it was a person. A human being. It was then I realized how many people were up there. Many people who will never see the light of day again. Who are chocking for air. Dying. I prayed to God that their death may not be in vain because they did not want to feel pain. They did not want to die slowly. But wanted to die painlessly. I remember seeing a man trying to climb down and slipped and fell. A collective gasp went thru the crowed. At that moment all my hope for anyone above the tower to climb out and survive. At that moment my hope was just gone.

When the south tower fell it was for me in slow motion. When it was really 10 seconds. I remember the feeling of being pulled and the sound of a women screaming. It was me screaming. A man in a business suit pulled me into a store I think. At that point I blacked out.

When I came too. I was in a hospital. The T.V. was not on so I could not see what was happening right at that moment. In next couple of minutes I the nurse lady came in. I asked her has happen was it just a dream. Somehow she knew what I meant. She said that the north tower fell. That the whole thing was gone. And that the pentagon was also hit. I was in shock this lady must have gotten it wrong. No, this was not right. It was a dream, a bad dream. It must have been this could not have really happen. My chest felt heavy. I could not breathe. The lady came over. She told me to breathe that everything will be alright. People made it out. She didn't say all. So not all people made it out. This made it harder to breathe. Did Tracy make it out? Did everyone on the 53rd floor? Did the tourists? Did my boss? Who did? The nurse realized her mistake. She suddenly changed her tactics to get me to calm down. She told me to count to ten. Once I was done it seemed to breathe easier. She asked me my name. Date of birth. My name: Rebecca Jacquelyn Daniels. Date of Birth: September 16, 1981. I'm 20 years old. I should not be experiencing this. Nobody should.

I asked what the day was. Rainey, the nurse, said it was still September 11th 2001 it was 3:00pm. The last time I looked at the clock it was 8:43 am. Though it feels like it was days it just been mere hours. I asked Rainey to see if there was a woman named Tracy Hernández in the file's for today. She didn't. I asked if she can turn on the T.V. No she said it might cause another panic attack. I told her the least she could was find me some good food, please. She got me a subway sandwich and some chips with a cola. Rainey stayed and talked. We talked about our families. She has a son, Deashawn, she is a single mother. Rainey is 24 years old. She said that her son just turned 5 last week. He wanted to visit the towers for his birthday. Luckily, Dea's was not till next week. I told her that my parents lived in Portland Oregon. They told me that they did not want me that far they rather me finish collage there, with them close. That's when I realized I had yet to call them. Oh, gosh Mom and Dad must have been so worried. I ask Rainey if I could give my parents a call. She says yes just a couple of minutes. It takes my Mom a few minutes to answer.

We talked about where I was. How I was. Where I was now. Then Rainey talked to them. She told them that a man by the name of Jeffery Whrite. Brought me in here after the south tower fell. Jeffery? Was that the man who pulled me? I wanted to know. The nurse went on to say that I had blacked out. When I woke that I had a panic attack. It was then that I looked at the clock. It was 9:11pm. And then for the second time today I blacked out.


End file.
